It's Aupies, not Apple Pies
by echizenochi
Summary: Rei Siatto was a Normal Hufflepuff beater who was not really known prior to a small incident which led to the her entering the Potter-Weasley Drama. Will she escape unscathed? Or will she be completely taken over by the P-W Clan? Add in a stalker and missing parents. oh and is Apple plus Pies, Aupies? Welcome to the Craze life of Rei Siatto. AL X OC ; JAMES X OC; ROSE X SCORP;


**CHAPTER 1: Caught in Action**

I bolted from the library as soon as I saw Albus Potter enter the library and take his usual seat, which were three tables across from me.

If you are wondering why I'm leaving?

The answer is pretty simple, wherever he goes or his brother James potter or his cousin Fred Weasley II OR ANY OF HIS FAMILY GO; there will be his (their) fan club.

The oblivious prat that he is doesn't notice it or ignores it, I think it's the later than the former.

But let me tell you this, it's very annoying to someone who notices every small thing that happens around her.

So, I did the obvious thing that I usually do when my first sanctuary is taken down.

Go to the abandoned classroom in the third floor corridor, which obviously is my second sanctuary.

I found this secret haven during one of my escapades from filch late at night during my second year, although this corridor stunk like hell, it was a good haven in the time of need. All I needed was a bubble head charm and I was all set.

I pushed the door open and let out a squeak in alarm, but the two occupants of the room remained oblivious to my little outburst.

My feet was stuck to the floor and my eyes to them.

Damn. I cursed, they were quite busy in their little world of snog-o-thon, trying to do I don't know what with their bodies so close.

I realized that my faint heart could no longer take in the scene so I thought of just retracing my path and go my merry way back to my little burrow of a common room.

I took an about turn in a hurry and my bag hit against the door, which in turn hit the wall and BANG!

Skunk! Curse my luck! Just when I needed stealth, it fails me!

I turned slowing, composing my horrified expression to a neutral one, to find the pair, to be exact James Potter and Alice Dawson, who jumped apart and stared at me with wide-wild eyes.

They Stared at me and there was an awkward silence, I took it as my chance to leave,  
"Well…." I tried in an even tone, I had never walked in on anyone like this before.

"I'll leave you two…., to finish your business then…. Toodles!" I bolted out, hoping that my voice dint sound too funny.

As soon as I took two steps outside, I heard Alice Dawson call out to me.

"Hey! Siatto! Wait up! "She said as she and James potter both ran up to me.

"C..could yo..you not tell anyone about this..?" Dawson asked

"To anyone!" she added in a worried tone, grabbing my hands.

To whom was I going to tell? Maybe to Jean and Louis?

Well, It's not like I tell everything to my best friends.. I do hide stuff from them! This could be one of it.

By now, Dawson was completely red in face and Potter was ruffling his already messed up hair, his ears completely red.

They were blushing. Of course, they were!

Wait, I don't remember getting any gossip regarding a certain potter and Dawson dating recently…. Jean usually gets her fair share and usually fills my brain with those useless stuff…

These news spread fast, how come I dint hear it till now?

Oh Skunk! Unless they were keeping it a secret!

As the wheels clicked into the place, my expression must have changed, from confused to I understood.

I nodded once, turned and left.

Ahh.. My oblivious brain caught up once….

Jean sometimes tells me that I'm completely oblivious to such occurrences. She has told me a couple of times that even when a guy openly flirts with me, I'm so dense that I don't really get it.

That's the sort of person I am. I don't know why but my brain has been wired differently. I'm quite sharp when it comes to the other stuff, but certain areas, like romance and stuff, I lack in those.

_X_X_X_X_

During dinner, as I was on the way to the Great Hall with my best friends Jean Humphreys and Louis Weasley, James Potter appeared out of nowhere and said "knew I had seen you somewhere!"

"you are lou's Beater partner, you played well last match again Gryffindor, although you lost" He said grinning at the three of us and winked at me.

"Right," I said in a mocking way,

Louis and Jean raised an eyebrow.

"Lo' James," Louis nodded at his cousin, while Jean mumbled a hi.

"Hello Little chap, Humphreys," replied the messy ebony haired- fair skinned potter.

"Mind if I steal your friend here for a moment?" He asked Jean and Louis.

Both Shrugged and gave a I'll-talk-to-you-about-this-later look and went ahead.

They can be such drama queens at times ! I wiped an imaginary tear off my eyes.

We walked a little distance and the Great Hall was almost in view now,

"So Siatto, how have you been?" he asked trying break the awkwardness that we were surrounded with.

"Great, thanks, although I must say, I met you just a few hours ago" I replied cheekily.

"So, I just wanted to remind you about not telling the others about what y-you saw today." He spoke sheepishly.

"Don't worry Potter, your secret is safe with me, at least for now." I replied as we entered the great hall.

The students nearby gave us a weird look as to why The Great James Potter was talking to a nobody Rei Siatto.

"Alright then Siatto, catch you later."

I walked my way to the Hufflepuff table and made myself comfortable opposite to Jean and Louis.

"What was that about?" asked Jean as soon as I sat down.

Ahh... I forgot that I would be interrogated for that!

"I caught him upto no good in the afternoon while I was coming back to the common room, he just asked me to keep quiet about it till his plan succeeded." I lied easily.

You see, I can be quite the liar when I want to be, I can also be quite stealthy and I maintain my magical powers and physical powers in good state, you never know when they would be needed.

For example, I can use my physical power during quiddich, I am a beater of the Hufflepuff quiddich team after all and the best one too! I must say, I'm quite lucky that Louis is my partner in crime- oppsie team. Hehe.

Sometimes my bad luck is so bad that I end up in weird situations, like today.

Especially when I'm trying hard to be stealthy, my luck fails me, again like today.

The thing is that lying, being stealthy, etc, i.e. everything a spy could be is in my blood and has been ingrained in my bones, so It does come naturally, but sometimes I mess up, after all I'm a human too!

So, about the cool stuff being in my blood, you see, the thing is that my parents are Aupies.

When one hears the word Aupies, the name might sound funny, but the job in itself was very dangerous.

These were the aurors who went undercover to catch the high level criminals and mind you, the internationally unknown dangerous ones.

It isn't an easy task, so if anyone though that their job was a joke on hearing the name of their designation, then I suggest you take it seriously.

But the thing is that, to the normal citizens, the term Aupies equals an unspeakable and hence no one really knows the secret behind their work, except for the higher officials.

Just like the unspeakables, Aupies were regarded with high secrecy and respect. Once they enter the department, there was no means of contacting them, and that was the reason why I spent most of my holidays alone.

Not even my best friends knew about it.

Besides I can't burden them with my worries. It wouldn't be fair on them, so I had told them that I was an orphan in the beginning of my first year and continued with that story for the past five years.

So, all I can do is put up a smiling face and try to be normal and finish the three years that I have left and become an Aupie and live dangerously ever after has been my mission.

Anyways back to the present, my friends seemed to have bought the lie and had gone back to their food while having a little chat about the OWL's which we would be writing in another one month.

After eating, I told my friends that I was going to the library and left the Great hall.

Before going to the library, I took a detour to the Owlery to send a few letters back home.

If my parents went back home, which was unpredictable and random, they would read the letter and reply, which usually took ages.

_X_X_X_


End file.
